This application claims priority under 35 USC § 119 to Korean Patent Application No. 2006-83209, filed on Aug. 31, 2006 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal converters, and more particularly to a multi-channel pipelined signal converter such as for analog to digital signal conversion, that determines high performance signal paths.
2. Background of the Invention
Various digital signal processing systems require data conversion of analog data signals to digital data signals for digital signal processing. An analog to digital converter (ADC) is used for such data conversion. As an embodiment of the ADCs, a pipelined ADC is frequently used. A multi-channel pipelined ADC including a plurality of pipelined ADCs is also used. However, the multi-channel pipelined ADC may exhibit different performance among the pipelined ADCs with variation of manufacturing process, voltage, or temperature.